Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Jedi Wiki Wikia po dużym sprzątaniu---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:05, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # 14:22, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Oprócz kilku błędów natury stylistyczno-interpunkcyjnej na stronie głównej nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań. # Liduh (dyskusja) 13:47, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Partyzantka 15:43, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jest kilka błędów, ale nic, czego nie da się naprawić # Donmaślanoz14 15:59, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Dianek|''Dianek]] 18:19, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) W porównaniu z poprzednim głosowaniem, wikia ma się dużo lepiej #: Belek12 07:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. 'Myslec dyskusja' 07:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 11:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Może teraz uda się Jedi Wiki # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikia dopiero się rozwija, ale wygląda schludnie. # - Chociaż szkoda, że nie chcecie się połączyć z pozostałymi wikiami o SW. #: WojtekNinja Nieumiejętność podpisania się, brak wymaganych 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wikii. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:02, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) #: 21:03, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. 'Myslec dyskusja' 21:06, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie:' # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 10:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Prawie połowa stron jest w kategorii "zalążki artykułów" + wg. mnie przydałoby się popracować nad wyglądem :) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 11:41, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Wizualnie nie zachęca. Częste błędy stylistyczno-interpunkcyjne. Mnóstwo zalążków. Najkrótsza strona (niebędąca stroną ujednoznaczniającą) ma 213 bajtów. Nie mam też bladego pojęcia, dlaczego istnieje artykuł przeznaczony tylko do głosowania. Pasek nawigacji linkuje do zaledwie trzech artykułów. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 18:42, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy wyżej # 22:27, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Jw. Dyskusja: :Wspomnę jeszcze raz o tym, o czym mówiłem miesiąc temu - dużo praktyczniej byłoby zmienić nazwę na jakąś krótszą. Na przykład bardzo sympatyczne http://gwiezdnewojny.wikia.com jest jeszcze wolne. ;-) Ale to Twoja decyzja. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:29, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) :Zastanawiam się nad tym-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Jeśli nie wiesz jak to zrobić to wystarczy napisać do Sovq. Moja propozycja na adres to http://jedi.wikia.com 11:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Zajęte jest. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:06, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ale np. http://pl.jedi.wikia.com jest wolne ;-) Moim zdaniem to byłby najlepszy adres (pasujący do nazwy). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Przecież Belek12 ma 300 edycji na sąsiedzi z piekła rodem!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:37, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Przy głosowaniu na wiki miesiąca bierze się pod uwagę edycje w przestrzeniach głównych (artykułach). 15:05, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ano Belek12 ma tyle. Ta strona sprawdza, ile dany użytkownik ma edycji w przestrzeniach i ogólnie - twojego kolegę interesuje przestrzeń "główna" w sekcji "Wszystkie wiki". Teraz ma on 212 edycji, więc brakuje mu 38, aby miał prawo głosu. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::@Vuh napisałem do wszystkich administratorów podobnych wiki i tylko 1 osoba odpowiedziała-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 15:35, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Jesteście dziwni wg. was ten art. jest zalążkiem, to gratuluję. Jest bardzo długi. Jeśli pojawią się takie kwiatki, to nie możecie liczyć na mój głos. Diode24q (dyskusja) 17:09, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Nie znasz się na SW, brakuje wielu info o jego śmierci, wojny klonów i wiele innych. Gdy go skończe będzie 6 razy dłuższy!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:56, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Te krótkie strony to strony ujednoznaczniające. Sprawdzić ci się nie chciało?-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:53, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wydaje mi się, że nie administratorzy podobnych wiki nie odpowiedzieli, ponieważ np. z angielską wiki o tej tematyce połączona jest Biblioteka Ossus, która nie znajduje się na serwerach wiki. Liduh (dyskusja) 17:48, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Obrazki w większości artykułach są koszmarnie ustawione, całkowicie psuje to wygląd i estetykę artykułu. Nawigacja wskazuje linki tylko do trzech artykułów. Brązowe chatango do żółtego (zielonego?) tła... Słabo. 16:04, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Nie twierdzę, że się znam. Po prostu rzuciłem okiem, a nie czytałem cały od nowa. Diode24q (dyskusja) 18:42, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Co to robi w przestrzeni głównej? 15:51, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Sonic Wiki Rozbudowana wikia na temat Sonica. Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 11:57, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 11:58, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # 12:06, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Nieskategoryzowane pliki mówią same za siebie. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Wg. Burdel w raportach # 13:16, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Brak licencji plików, co mnie doprowadza do szału, brak utworzonych kategorii. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:05, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy # 13:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak powyżsi. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Raporty dają o sobie znać. # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Stare, ale jakże dobre raporty tutaj zmieniły się w świnki, połozyły się i kwiczą ;-) #: Belek12 07:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Jedna z najlepszych wiki o MLP:FiM. Verna1 (dyskusja) 13:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:41, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec. # 15:17, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Jeśli to jest jedna z najlepszych wiki o MLP to nie chcę wiedzieć jak wyglądają pozostałe... # Donmaślanoz14 16:00, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 16:04, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej + przyłączam się do obaw Szaszłyka # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:35, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # 20:53, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec i Szaszłyk. #: Belek12 07:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Przydałoby się popracować nad stroną główną. Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 08:05, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna mówi sama za siebie # Diode24q (dyskusja) 17:03, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy wyżej. #: WojtekNinja Nieumiejętność podpisania się, brak wymaganych 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wikii. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 13:59, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) #Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 14:36, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Jestem zdania użytkownika Szaszłyk Dyskusja: : Zgłaszanie pierwszego dnia nowego miesiąca po porażce 0:12 w poprzednim raczej nie pozwala myśleć o wygraniu plebiscytu. Prosiłbym o ustosunkowanie się do (wciąż aktualnych!) wypisanych wtedy zarzutów. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:41, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Sword Art Online Wiki Wiki o popularnym anime i light novel Sword Art Online. Jest mała, ale szybko się rozrasta. 12:40, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 14:13, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) #:LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:43, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) zmieniam zdanie!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:34, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # 16:19, lut 2, 2013 (CET) Nie widzę przeciwwskazań. # [[Użytkownik:Dianek|''Dianek]] 15:55, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 18:18, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:19, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 'Kubar906' (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here! / Мое обсуждение здесь!) 10:30, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 18:43, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 17:09, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie:' :LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:36, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) 'Dyskusja Skreślam-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:47, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) #--LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:34, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Zupełnie niedostosowany Monobook - brak nawet logo, plus strona główna na tej skórce wygląda co najmniej źle (rozjechana + z pustą sekcją na górze + niedziałający RSS). Od tak doświadczonych edytorów będę wymagał nieco więcej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:47, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) : Monobook obecnie nie jest dostosowany, bo dorabiam motywy do niego (motyw Vector jest gotowy do uruchomienia w Gadżetach w Preferencjach). Logo również zostanie dodane po tych zmianach, bo zależnie od motywy ma wyglądać inaczej. Mógłbyś powiedzieć nieco więcej szczegółów na temat Strony Głównej (jakiej przeglądarki używasz, co się rozjeżdża?), u mnie poza standardowym (niestety) nie ładowaniem się Slidera, wszystko wygląda w porządku. :: Nie wiem, jak to wygląda w przypadku Mysleca, ale u mnie (na FF i rozdzielczości 1920x1080) rozjeżdza się sekcja "Wiki o tematyce manga-anime", ponadto część przycisków u góry każdej strony stron szablonów (m. in. "edytuj) jest niewidoczna. 22:04, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Zapomniałem wspomnieć - poprawione. :Kilka potrzebnych kategorii i przydałby się favicon.---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:36, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Kategorie są dodane, tylko raporty się jeszcze nie odświeżyły. Favicon jest wgrany od dawna. 14:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Najkrótsz strona ma 122 bajty!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:35, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Warto zauważyć, że infoboxy umieszczamy w specjalnej przestrzeni nazw - Infobox. W przypadku artykułu Horizontal Square, jego infobox ma 215 bajtów, więc można powiedzieć, że Horizontal Square ma 326 bajtów. Jeden z krótszych artykułów (nie licząc ujednoznacznień i dialogów) na obecnej Wiki miesiąca, Fallout Wiki, ma 134 bajty. Na Wiki grudnia (Bleach Wiki), takim sam przykład z artykułem RSP, który ma 222 bajty. Zatem uważam, że taki powód głosu na nie nie jest wystarczający. ;) 13:30, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::LordTrion nie chciałbym nazywać Ciebie hipokrytą, ale na Jedi Wiki istnieją dwa artykuły po 98 bajtów. Wolałbym, aby na Wikii Miesiąca panowały chociaż odrobinę zasady fair-play, nie widzę sensu zmieniać co chwilę swojego głosu z błahego powodu (wolałbym konstruktywne uwagi co do tego co należy jeszcze poprawić). Nie głosuj tylko, dlatego, że różnica głosów pomiędzy naszymi Wikiami się tak chwieje. Ja zagłosowałem na waszą Wiki, bo mi się podobają pod względem artykułów. Staram się nie głosować na "Nie" jeśli nie mam do tego dobrych powodów. Jeśli zaś ty uważasz, że nie zasługujemy na Wikię Miesiąca to pozostań przy tym głosie, "skreślanie" powoduje tylko bałagan :/ Jeśli nie w tym miesiącu możemy spróbować w następnym. Jeżeli różnica głosów będzie wyrównana pod koniec miesiąca możemy też wykorzystać lukę w pkt. 8, aby obie nasze Wiki wygrały w tym miesiącu (może wreszcie komuś się to uda :) ). ::::Tyle, że są to Strony ujednoznaczniające!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 15:47, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) TotalDramaPolishFanFick Nowa raczkująca wikia, zrzeszająca fanów Totanej Porażki, którzy piszą własne ficki. Yanke$ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # 09:55, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Nieskategoryzowane strony, pliki, szablony.. Ogólnie syf w raportach. # Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here! / Мое обсуждение здесь!) 10:34, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # 10:45, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 11:50, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Tak jak wyżej. # 12:53, lut 4, 2013 (CET) Jeśli to zgłoszenie jest żartem, to oświadczam, że jest mało śmieszny. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:31, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej # Jak wszyscy co na nie i jeszcze nie mogę tam wchodzić na czat a syf Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 13:58, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:59, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Syf się zgodze, ale kolego (do Wutiche1) z multikontami na serio przesadziłeś (nawet płci się nie trzymałeś), FTP to samo i założe się, że trzeci argument też nie był bez podstawny. A bana na edycje zapewne nie dostałeś tylko dlatego, że żadnych nie wykonałeś poza przeprosinami. To, że nie możesz wejść na wikię XYZ to nie znaczy, że zaraz ma być głos na nie (jakbyś użył multikont to byłoby 7 - 6 z męskich i perła - 1 z kobiecego konta!) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:57, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. #:Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 14:30, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) A jak ja oglądam nieraz odcinki to tam są bluźnierstwa chcę to dodać Drugi głos. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:48, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Nie przeszkadza Wam tak długi adres pl.totaldramapolishfanfick? 16:26, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Najpoważniejszym brakiem Waszej wiki są zdecydowanie licencje. Obietnice, że będziecie tego pilnować, pojawiły się prawie od razu po założeniu wiki - a dalej są braki. Im dalej w las, tym będzie gorzej - namnoży się Wam więcej takich plików i ciężej będzie to uprzątnąć. To samo dotyczy redakcji artykułów. Wiele z nich pod tym względem leży, właściwie począwszy od strony głównej. Poza tym, ogólny chaos. Takie strony nie powinny się raczej znajdować w przestrzeni głównej. Kontrowersyjny napis dot. użytkowników ze starej FTP, o którego zdjęcie prosiłem parę tygodni temu, dalej wisi. Oraz pomniejsze kwestie, jak na przykład zupełnie łysy (brak nawet logo!) Monobook. Proponuję przemyśleć jeszcze raz koncepcję prowadzenia wiki, którą proponowałem Wam już jakiś czas temu - podział zadań wśród administracji, ze szczególnym wskazaniem na osobę-dwie, które będą zajmować się porządkowaniem nowych stron i dodawaniem licencji. Aktualny stan, w którym wszyscy zajmują się wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie, nie nadaje się do utrzymywania porządku na wiki opartej na takich założeniach. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:57, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Bakuman Wiki Wikia ma nie cały rok ale może nada się na wikię miesiąca. [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 17:25, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:46, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) po prostu świetna wiki :D # 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:55, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Chociaż z drobnymi zastrzeżeniami, patrz dyskusja. # 17:21, lut 5, 2013 (CET) A co mi tam, za głos nie płacę. Aczkolwiek wyszorujcie raporty. No i nie rozumiem idei zabezpieczania strony głównej, niby w historii strony jest jakaś wojenka, ale istnieją mniej radykalne a zarazem równie skuteczne metody radzenia sobie w takich sytuacjach. Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Poprawcie proszę Monobooka - biały tekst na białym tle to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:37, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Poprawione. [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 17:55, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) : Jeśli chodzi o raporty, to macie nieco do poprawki, ale to są generalnie pomniejsze rzeczy i naprawienie ich nie jest jakimś priorytetem. Trochę drażnią mnie 4 znaki interpunkcyjne pod rząd na stronie głównej, do tego rozdzielone spacją... :P W kilku artykułach znalazłem parę większych błędów redakcyjnych. Jeśli pozwolicie, mogę poprawić Wasze infoboksy - na ten moment na Oasisie są one z prawej strony artykułu, a w Monobooku... nad nim, co jest dla mnie zjawiskiem dość niezrozumiałym, wiem jednak, jak to zmienić. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:55, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) ::W takim razie bardzo proszę, byś poprawił te infoboxy. [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 15:22, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Poprawione. Mam nadzieję, że odkopałem wszystkie. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:05, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Total Drama Fanon Wiki Jest ona dopiero nowa więc... nie jest tak wyszpicowana ;) Głosy na tak: #Więc to nie moja wikia lecz Mistermena a jego nie bedzie w krótkim momencie Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 21:17, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # --32Polak 11:31, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:15, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Więc tak... Leży kategoryzacja wszystkiego poza (sic!) artykułami, kultowy brak licencji i ulubiony naszego drogiego tomty1 (którego pozdrawiam :) ) niedopasowany Monobook. Do tego dodam rozwaloną stronę główną (głównie przez propozycje loga Wutiche1) i brak loga na Oasis. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:52, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Gdybym miał wybierać między tym fanonem, a tym prowadzonym i zgłoszonym przez Yanke$a, to jednak tamten ma więcej zalet. Generalnie to jak wyżej. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 04:43, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # 09:10, lut 5, 2013 (CET) „Prędzej wielbłąd przejdzie przez ucho igielne niż fanon zostanie Wiki Miesiąca” (Mt 19,24). A zwłaszcza taki jak ten, gdzie błędy są i ilościowo i jakościowo na wysokim poziomie. # 13:18, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) # Tło daje nieźle po oczach. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 15:58, lut 5, 2013 (UTC)JW Dyskusja: :Nie lepiej by było połączyć obie wikie w jedną sensowną całość? Te błędy przeze mnie wymienione + co odkryłem Ankiety w przestrzeni głównej i zabezpieczanie stron (niepotrzebne). Wychodzi na to, że obie wiki mają te same błędy (a fanon ma dodatkowe swoje). Ja jestem za połączeniem. Przykład: Angielskie Bakugan Fanon i Bakugan Fan Fiction. Duplikują się treściami, ale uparcie nie chcą się połączyć, choć ich polska odmiana (przynajmniej jedną) przegania. [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 07:10, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Wiki ma powody, aby nie łączyć się z tamtą Wiki, długa historia. --32Polak 11:31, lut 5, 2013 (UTC)